


wish you were here

by FateDefied



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/M, Grief/Mourning, HyuRoi, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, RIP maes hughes, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateDefied/pseuds/FateDefied
Summary: Maes Hughes had a way of ruining Roy’s plans. Initially, he planned just to visit Madam Christmas and the girls, grab a couple of things, and be on his way back East. But, when he showed up at his aunt’s bar, his best friend sat on a stool waiting for him. The look in his eyes said two things: “I can’t believe you thought you could come to Central without me knowing,” and, “I need to ask you something.”
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	wish you were here

Maes Hughes had a way of ruining Roy’s plans. Initially, he planned just to visit Madam Christmas and the girls, grab a couple of things, and be on his way back East. But, when he showed up at his aunt’s bar, his best friend sat on a stool waiting for him. The look in his eyes said two things: _“I can’t believe you thought you could come to Central without me knowing,”_ and, _“I need to ask you something.”_

That was how the topic of his wedding came up. He _finally_ asked Gracia to marry him, and of _course_ he wanted Roy to be his best man. Madam Christmas smiled to herself as she watched the two of them talk. She didn’t miss how her boy’s eyes widened at being asked such a thing, nor how he quickly masked his confusion and surprise with a grin. Confusion, surprise, and a touch of heartbreak–she didn’t miss that either.

Roy could hide his still-pining heart from everyone else, but not her. After she finished wiping down the bar, she walked away to allow the two of them some privacy. The conversation went from the date of the wedding, time-off requests, Gracia’s maid of honor, how many guests would be there, the food…

“How the hell do you not know how to dance by now?” Eventually, they reached the topic of the first dance. “Could’ve sworn you knew how.”

“It wasn’t as if they covered it back at the academy.”

“They did, and you’re just a slacker.”

“You’re gonna make me regret asking for your help, aren’t you.”

“That’d require you to _ask_.” His shit-eating grin couldn’t be more insufferable. It was enough to earn a sigh from Maes.

“You’re awful.” Roy’s short chuckle sufficed enough as an answer. Dramatically, Maes cleared his throat before continuing to speak. “Roy Mustang, please do me and Gracia a favor and teach me how to dance. Or do you need me to beg too?”

“Need? No. _Want_ …” Upon seeing Maes roll his eyes, Roy gave him a nod. “Of course I will. Give me a second.” With that, Roy left his seat to find the radio, and switched the station from the news to one that solely played classical music. Once he tweaked the volume as well, he made his way back to Maes. “Get up. We’re doing this now.”

“Right now?”

“I have to be back in East City by tomorrow, so yes. _Now_ , Hughes.” As Roy started moving a couple of tables to give them more room, Maes joined in him the middle of the floor. Roy walked over to his friend and took both of his hands in his own. Warm–they were always warm. Shaking that thought away, he put one of Maes’s hands on his shoulder-blade while holding the other.

“Gracia’s not that much shorter than me, so I’m going to teach you to lead myself. Just do what I tell you, and you’ll be just fine.”

“Yes _sir_.” He didn’t have to see Maes’s face to know he smirked. Cocky bastard.

It took a while before Maes wasn’t stepping on his friend’s feet. The bar wasn’t due to open for a few hours, which meant they didn’t have much of an audience. Madam Christmas looked in now and again to see how they progressed. Yelps of pain, probably exaggerated on Roy’s part, were soon replaced with laughter as the two of them glided across the room. Honestly, Roy couldn’t say he was surprised: Maes always was a quick study. Sure, he saw the waltz as simple, but not everyone could get it down as fast as _he_ did.

One last song–a beautiful classical piece mainly comprised of piano music–before he’d let his friend go. Shifting out of closed position, Roy moved his arm to wrap around Maes instead, his head against the other’s chest. Such a strong, steady heartbeat his friend had. His clothes still smelled like the same laundry detergent they used back at the academy–that would change soon. Same cologne too, a light scent with hints of vanilla.

“Thank you, Roy.” He could feel the vibrations of Maes’s words like this. “For all of this. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” he murmured. The friend who helped him through military academy and helped him study. The confidant who stayed with him through all the terrors the war gave them. The first person who offered him and his goal of becoming Fuhrer support. His first love. Where would he be without Maes Hughes? He didn’t want to know.

* * *

Another night in Central. Roy managed to get home before the sun fully set this time. His shoes off, he wandered over to the sofa in his apartment. Radio on for background noise while he read through the paper, did a crossword, and finished up a report he’d been putting off for the last couple of days. After that, he’d pilfer through his fridge for something to eat, read some more, and _finally_ call it a night.

He didn’t pay the radio any mind as he skimmed the latest fluff pieces the paper called news. It wasn’t until he had a pen in his hand for the crossword that he realized he recognized the song. Idly, he tapped along as he tried to figure out this row.

It hit him all at once. The sound of floorboards creaking as soft piano music reverberated from an old radio his aunt bought on sale. Echoes of laughter off old walls decorated with only a few photos. A faint smell of vanilla cologne mixed with laundry detergent. One hand on his back while the other held one of his, both warm as the two of them swayed–

His pen dropped to the floor along with the newspaper. Tears were quick to follow, running down his cheeks as he choked back a sob. More than after he received the news. More than at the funeral while he listened to his friend’s daughter cry. Even as he put his face in his hands, the tears didn’t stop. That sob he choked back escaped his throat along with several more to follow.

Where would he be without Maes Hughes? He didn’t want to know… but, now he did.

Now he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to just my tumblr, but decided to give it a wider audience. After I recently rewatched FMAB, and poured over various parts of the manga, I saw Roy's deep love for his best friend. Whether it be platonic, romantic, or a mix, it was clear as day to me. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
